LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Reunion
CIS Productions presents... A storyline by Officer Candy Apple Based on Sleepy Hollow, Once Upon A Time & Neverwinter Online' '''''Based upon "Legends of Sleepy Hollow" and "Rip Van Winkle" by Washington Irving Based upon Neverwinter novels by R. A. Salvatore Previous episode: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Turncoat 3 episodes left to season finale Summary After the Horseman of Death invaded the Van Tassel Mansion, the situation gone meltdown and there was no way to reverse it. Finally, Lady Van Tassel revealed herself to her step-daughter in an attempted murder. However, Ichabod had found out Katrina's innocence in time and finally met his greatest nemesis... Previously on LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow... (Vital dialogues only) ---- *''Lady Van Tassel: ALL OF YOU! SILENT FOR ME! THIS IS A FAILURE FOR US! DID YOU NOT KNOW? HOW DID WE WITCHES HID UNDERGROUND AND ESCAPED FROM THE SUNLIGHT OFTEN? That is because of the Salem Witch Trials! Katrina's own grandmother was hanged due to her satanic purpose, and if you shared compassion to her, it shall be your own... down... fall! Now, kiss my sword to vow your new loyalty... or die!'' ---- *''Private:'' There's an old man in holding at the fort, who claims he has important information about the war. He said it was about your mission—a Hessian soldier with a bow on his hand. ---- *''Knapp:'' Tell me, you are behind all of this, are you not? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Hmm, of course I am. The point is, Katrina is in the camp now, as a nurse. I will wear a disguise and pretend myself to be a nurse as well. If Ichabod survived his encounter with the Horseman, I will tear him apart and then his wife. I shall end the name of Cranes and Van Tassels forever. ---- *''Lady Van Tassel: (thought) Hello, my poor step-daughter, and my unborn step-grandchild...'' ---- *''Knapp:'' We can ask your father-in-law for help. He is our coven's leader. *''Ichabod:'' Is he? *''Knapp:'' We can also find Franklin who had been recently returned from France. If there is anyone who can support my story and help us... it will be them. *''Ichabod:'' (nodded and knocked on the carriage) To Van Tassel Mansion! (to Knapp) Brace yourself. Opening theme Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) by Emily Browning Sweet dreams are made of this Who am I to disagree? I travel the world And the seven seas Everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you Some of them want to get used by you Some of them want to abuse you Some of them want to be abused Act 1 Van Tassel Mansion It was seven o'clock, P.M. when Ichabod and Reverend Knapp arrived at the Van Tassel Mansion after an hour ride. The sun was falling down and the sky is now nearly red as blood. Balthus Van Tassel was standing in front of his house with worries on his face when he suddenly saw the carriage. Inside their carriage, Ichabod and Reverend Knapp arrived at their destination; Van Tassel Mansion, just before the night falls. The carriage stopped at the front door. People in front of the house were all stunned in surprise when they saw Ichabod was coming down from the carriage, and they were even more surprise when they saw Knapp. Only Katrina (who had just returned to the house) was not surprised, only relieved. *''Balthus:'' Crane? What happened? I heard you were killed... *''Knapp:'' I called Captain Crane back. I heard there were numerous causalities among this war, mostly being chopped down by the Horseman. *''Balthus:'' Oh, thank God, you are both fine. Knapp, I am glad to know that you saved my son-in-law's life. *''Knapp:'' You can thank me later. I had found out the Horseman went even further on his murders. His killing spree seems to of gone even further, and now he has an ally no less dangerous than him. *''Balthus:'' Oh, really? (beat) Who is his ally? *''Knapp: Uh, she is... a witch.'' *''Ichabod: Sorry, Reverend, you did not tell me this in the prison.'' *''Knapp:'' And now you should know, Crane, that a Dark Witch is chasing you alongside the Horseman, and she is absolutely horrid. We should be prepared. *''Balthus:'' Oh, I see. Katrina, take Ichabod to his room, prepare the weapons and then come back for me, and I shall find a way to deal with this. The rest of you, hide inside the mansion. I will have a private talk with our reverend. Betsy, you will lead them inside. *''Betsy Ross: Yes, sir. You people hear him! Come with me!'' Led by Betsy, people then started to hide inside the mansion with order, and then Katrina led Ichabod to his room to prepare the rifles. While preparing, Ichabod had noticed Katrina's pregnancy for a while, but he was busy with the preparation and soon forgot about it. Downstairs, Balthus began to ask Knapp some questions. *''Balthus:'' Now, there is just you and me now. Please, vicar, tell me who the Horseman's ally is. *''Knapp:'' I am afraid that you will not believe me. It will sounds insane. *''Balthus:'' Tell me, please. I am serious. *''Knapp:'' Oh, all right... it was your second wife. *''Balthus:'' Mary Archer? *''Knapp:'' The second and current Lady Van Tassel... unless if you married a third one, sir, and I suspected you didn't. *''Balthus:'' How... how could it? This is impossible. *''Knapp:'' I knew you would say that, sir. Crane thought it was impossible as well though I did not even tell him the whole thing. Even I thought it was impossible, but I saw her, alive and well. Seeing is believing. She took some our allies and made them her minions. What is worse, the Horseman of Death is now her ally and her tool of murder. *(paused) *''Balthus:'' If that is true... well, then I shall find Mr. Franklin first, and then I need to go to Fredericks Manor to find Mrs. Grace Dixon. She might do something as well, like trapping the Horseman into Purgatory. *''Knapp:'' (looked at the setting sun) No, I think it is too late. I felt that Purgatory cannot seal the Horseman for too long, either. I suggest that you go find Franklin and I find Mrs. Dixon. We don't have much time. The Horseman shall arrive here in minutes if Lady Van Tassel know we are here. *''Katrina: The weapons are ready! (came downstairs with Ichabod and came out of the door)'' *''Ichabod:'' I don't know if this could stop him. *''Balthus:'' We can cast a spell to delay him if he come, but I don't think he will be arriving here so quick. Suddenly, a flashing lightning had torn the sky apart and then the thunder had boomed on the sky, scaring people and animals everywhere. Several trees had been burned by the lightnings as well. The sky was now filled with clouds and the wind was howling fiercely. Ichabod and others then observed the forest with nervous expressions on their faces. Knapp walked carefully towards the bush and observed carefully... when suddenly, the Horseman of Death rushed out of the bush with his horse. Knapp fell down and ran back to the crowd. *''Balthus: IMPOSSIBLE! Quick, find cover!'' *''Katrina: But, father, you said that we will use our weapon to defend ourselves!'' *''Balthus: That is step two! Step one: GET INSIDE AND FIND COVER!'' Ichabod and others soon followed him into the mansion, and the thunders kept booming within the clouds. They went behind the door as the Horseman attacked it. People were all nervous while observing the door, which was then chopped into pieces by the Horseman. The Horseman came down from his house and broke into the hall as soon as the door was shattered. He rushed to Ichabod and Knapp, but many people blocked their way.'' *''Betsy: ICHABOD! RUN! Under their covering, Knapp and Betsy protected Ichabod so he could escape into a hideout in order to avoid the Horseman. Ichabod had noticed that the Horseman did not attack Katrina at all, and as the attack was going on, Katrina had knelt onto the ground, picked out a chalk from her pocket and drew something on the ground. Meanwhile, holding a hand made bomb Balthus hurried onto balcony and shouted out with bravery. *''Balthus: Now, we will defend ourselves as soon as he come in! Don't worry, no one is able to attack this place! We will fight till our last moment! (lit the bomb and then about to attack the Horseman with it) We will--- AHHHHH!'' With a terrible scream, Balthus stopped his speech. People then all observed Balthus immediately and the Horseman stopped his attack as well. They all saw a horrible scene: Balthus was stabbed by a sword coming from behind and the sword went right through his chest, but the most gruesome thing is, '''no one is behind him'.'' Katrina watched her father being back-stabbed and screamed in terror. The bomb dropped from Balthus' hand and rolled itself at the Horseman's feet, and exploded. The burning Horseman stopped its attack and then retreated, as the mysterious sword had pulled the corpse of Balthus out of the window, like it could move and even fly all by itself. Regardless of the fire, Katrina went upstairs and screamed once again, before she finally passed out and lied on the ground. After the fire was put out, Ichabod went out from the hideout with Knapp and Betsy, only finding several beheaded corpses on the ground and Katrina lying on the balcony, in a comatose like state. However, Ichabod's attention was soon drawn by Katrina's drawing on the ground. Ichabod had observed the drawing and had realized that it was a magic halo with a star inside it. Ichabod had remembered that it was similar to a satanic icon. He then stepped back in horror and then he glared at Knapp angrily. Knapp was about to explain when Ichabod tied him up with rope rapidly. *''Ichabod: I should not have believed in you. You called the Horseman to this place and killed Balthus. You tricked me with the lie and it almost costed my life. You call this to save me? Also, I think you are responsible for this and Katrina as well.'' *''Betsy: Ichabod, what do you think you are doing?'' *''Knapp:'' Believe me, Ichabod, or you will die. I and Katrina planned nothing against you. *''Ichabod:'' Then, tell me who the Horseman's ally is. *''Knapp:'' It's Lady Van Tassel... coming back to life. *''Betsy: Lady Van Tassel?'' *''Ichabod:'' Fine, I will then send you to jail. *''Knapp:'' What? Why? *''Ichabod:'' I am sorry, Knapp, but I cannot make another mistake that could cost more lives. I need evidence to prove that Lady Van Tassel is alive. Show me. *''Knapp:'' I... *sigh* I can't, Ichabod. Take me, then I will die and so shall you. One day, you will believe me, and I hope it will not be your final day. (fell silence) Far away from the place, Lady Van Tassel fetched a sword covered with blood and flying towards her, without being injured. This flying sword is the very same sword that killed Balthus. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Almost done... but it is not over... not yet. Act 2 Prison Knapp was put back into the prison and no matter how he explained, Ichabod refused to hear a word. Meanwhile, the news had came to know by Colonel Sutton, and he called Ichabod to his hall. Ichabod was nervous when Sutton stood in front of him with frustration. *''Ichabod:'' Colonel... * Sutton: I don't understand. Hmm... you had a direct order to transport him to encampment. *''Ichabod:'' I was acting under promising information that he gave. *''Sutton:'' And you took him to Balthus Van Tassel? *''Ichabod:'' He knew intimate details... *''Sutton:'' Between the loss of us this morning and our loss of our key supporter, this may be the most tragic day in the course of the war. Is he secured? *''Ichabod:'' Yes, sir. However, I do not believe he is a spy... which I could not know why. His rantings are lunacy. He needs care. *''Sutton:'' Go home. *''Ichabod:'' Sir, uh... the 12th Regiment... *''Sutton:'' You have been relieved of duty. *''Ichabod:'' Uh... permission to speak... *''Sutton:'' You are lucky I do not hang you for treason. I understand Washington himself will send for you. Dismissed. With no alternate choice, Ichabod had to bow to Sutton and then left, leaving Knapp inside the jail. Sutton was standing there along, getting more and more frustrated and then he went to Knapp's cell and opened it with his key. *''Knapp:'' Colonel, you are here? I have been expecting you. Please listen, I am on your side. *''Sutton:'' I won't believe you. You bewitched Captain Crane and caused the demise of one of our foremost friends, so I decided to punch you in face before I take you to the noose. Consider this as a lesson, Priest. *''Knapp:'' Oh, well then... Knapp suddenly punched Sutton in face before the latter could of realized it, and then he scratched Sutton's arm, though accidentally bleed mildly on his finger due to that, and then Knapp let out his crucifix and punched Sutton's head again and again, until Sutton fell unconscious. *''Knapp:'' Forgive me, my Lord. Knapp stole the key of the cell and snuck out of the prison with ease. It took nearly ten minutes before Sutton was discovered by the guards and took him to get care. As Katrina was not there, there was another nurse who took care of Sutton, and she is none other than the nurse possessed by Lady Van Tassel. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Does that hurt you, colonel? Are you feeling better? *''Sutton:'' I am feeling better. Thanks to you. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Then, sir, tell me more about this spy. *''Sutton:'' He ambushed me... to escape. I was too careless. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Well, don't worry. (rolled up Sutton's left sleeve and used her knife and brushed itself on the wound) When he scratched you, he left a bit of his own blood... *''Sutton:'' Oh, is that really necessary? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' It could help me to find him. Lady Van Tassel brushed Knapp's blood on the blade with her finger and closed her eyes. She had a vision that Knapp was riding on a horse towards Van Tassel Mansion. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Good, he is heading towards Van Tassel Mansion. I must do something quick. (stood up and ready to go) *''Sutton: How did you know that?'' *''Lady Van Tassel: Why, it's easy. I'm a witch.'' Then, Lady Van Tassel choked Sutton's neck with magic all of a sudden, and then Sutton was choked to death. Lady Van Tassel soon started to continue her plan. She left the body of the nurse, took Sutton's rifle and went straight for the Van Tassel Mansion... Van Tassel Mansion The morning bell soon rang and Ichabod snuck to Katrina's room. Katrina was still comatose, and Ichabod bid her goodbye in front of her bed. *''Ichabod:'' Katrina... I am sorry, but I think this is the way it has to be. I need to leave you. My life went on and in fact... I don't want to desert you, but I had no choice. You hid too much from me and now I know who you really are. I believed it was because you lost your way... I have a letter for you on the table and I am reciting its contents. If you did not hear me, you can find it and read. Come back to me when you genuinely feel remorse for your sins. I will be in my camp. Sincerely yours, Ichabod. Ichabod took out the magic book Katrina gave him and observed it. Just then, Ichabod had heard the noise of carriage and he put the book back to his pocket. He rushed to the carriage with his suitcase and was ready to go. Suddenly, he was stopped by Betsy Ross at the door. * Betsy: Where are you going? *''Ichabod:'' To General Washington. I shall atone for my faults... if I can. *''Betsy:'' Ichabod, you cannot do this! You cannot leave Katrina! She is not the woman behind the Hessian! Although she is a witch, she is a kind one. *''Ichabod:'' And what has she brought to us? She caused her father's death. *''Betsy:'' Like I said, she is a strange sort of witch, with a kind and loving heart. How can you think so? *''Ichabod:'' I have good reason. *''Betsy:'' Then you are bewitched by reason. *''Ichabod:'' I am beaten down by it! Betsy went silent. The coach's driver helped Ichabod put his suitcase on the carriage, and Ichabod spoke the rest of his words to Betsy. *''Ichabod:'' She and Knapp lured me to the Hessian and tried to kill me. Betsy, I am sorry, but we had past the point of no return. Remember, you must learn the world is full of terrors. Villainy wears many masks, none so dangerous as the mask of virtue. (put his hand on Betsy's shoulder) Farewell, Betsy. Ichabod then promptly went on his carriage and rode away, but not long before that, he took a glance at the window of Katrina's balcony. Just then, Katrina was awaken, and she heard noise of carriage coming from outside. She went to the window and found Ichabod inside the carriage as he was being taken away. Confused, she turned back and noticed Ichabod's letter. After reading, a shock and sad Katrina collapsed in her chair and started weeping. On the carriage While in his carriage, Ichabod was thinking of his childhood in England, when he was just a child. As Christmas approached, Lady Crane took him to the forest away from the mad crowd and held both of his hands, dancing together. Ichabod laughed happily and Lady Crane looked at her only son with smile. Years later, Ichabod felt the similar love from Katrina once more, but then the light was gone and the vision of love was smashed. He did not even know he was going to be a father. Just as Ichabod was thinking, some voices came from outside and interrupted him. Ichabod turned his head and observed the street. He saw a colony soldier's corpse, not just beheaded, but also burned. Unknown to him, that was the same man who was electrocuted by Lady Van Tassel when he struggled to escape. Ichabod looked at the soldier's headless neck and found something wrong, something was different from the beheaded corpses on the battlefield. As the carriage moved on further, Ichabod suddenly realized something and immediately took out the magic book Katrina gave him and opened it. It didn't take a long time for him to find the page where the pattern Katrina drew yesterday lies. He was shocked to find out what the pattern really was. The title of its introduction was: For the Protection of a Loved One Against Evil Spirits Ichabod was shocked by it, and he realized that he just wronged Katrina... and Knapp. Immediately, he ordered the driver to turn around. *''Ichabod:'' Man, would you please turn the coach? *''Coach driver:'' What? *''Ichabod:'' Turn it around NOW! The driver quickly turned the coach as much as he could, and it took Ichabod to the morgue where the scorched soldier's corpse was resided. After coming down the coach, Ichabod rushed to the morgue, opened its door and ran into it, to the morgue keeper's bewilderment. He rushed to the new coffin and opened it quickly. He took on his gloves and observed the neck of the body, but he felt no trace of scorch. *''Ichabod:'' His neck had no trace of bleeding. The scorch was all over his whole body, but not on his neck. When the cut was made... the man was already dead... and he was not killed by the Hessian. Realizing something went wrong, Ichabod immediately went to his coach, not as a passenger, but as a driver himself, and rode the carriage as fast as he could, leaving the original driver of the coach even more confused than the morgue keeper. Van Tassel Mansion '' Heartbroken, Katrina was sitting quietly in her chair. Suddenly, she felt something familiar, the same dark presence in the wounded camp... so she stood up and turned back, only to scream in horror as a shadowy figure walked towards her. Stood up in sheer terror, Katrina was even more horrified when the figure appeared beside the sunlight and revealed herself to be Lady Van Tassel. *Lady Van Tassel:'' Dear stepdaughter... *''Katrina:'' Ah... *''Lady Van Tassel:'' ... you looked as if you'd seen a ghost. Katrina was so horrified that she could not speak a word, and then she simply fainted and collapsed onto the ground. Lady Van Tassel looked at Katrina and let out a devious smile. She then took Katrina away. Act 3 Unknown to Lady Van Tassel, Betsy Ross saw this abduction by accident and immediately went out to observe something suspicious. She then found a deserted cottage nearby that was covered with thick clouds above it, and then she went suspiciously towards it after leaving a note, just as Ichabod and Knapp both went straight towards Van Tassel Mansion in respective ways. Deserted cottage Within the deserted cottage, the abducted Katrina was still in her coma. Lady Van Tassel used a pair of scissors to cut off some of Katrina's hair and place it on the alter she set. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Wake up once more, my wicked avenger, for one more request. Rise up with your axe. Rise, our Horseman of Death, please come... for Katrina. The lightning flashed once more as the clouds began to cover the face of Apollo once again. Hearing Lady Van Tassel's summoning, the Horseman of Death immediately rode his pale horse and rode as quick as wind. His destination is the cottage. Van Tassel Mansion Meanwhile, Ichabod returned back to Van Tassel Mansion, but he could not find Katrina anywhere. However, he found Betsy's note and started to read. Just as Ichabod finished reading, Knapp entered. Knapp was surprised to find Ichabod here and he immediately asked him what was wrong, as if he was not put into prison by Ichabod. *''Knapp:'' Ichabod, why are you here? What happened? *''Ichabod:'' Reverend Knapp, I am sorry to put you inside, but I am glad you are here. Have you seen Katrina and Betsy? *''Knapp:'' I thought they were with you! Suddenly, Ichabod and Knapp had realized there was only one explanation of this and they shouted it out immediately. *''Knapp & Ichabod: LADY VAN TASSEL!'' Deserted cottage As Lady Van Tassel was summoning the Horseman to her, Katrina had awoke and looked at her stepmother with total shock in her eyes. Lady Van Tassel turned back with a horrendous smile on her face. * Lady Van Tassel: You're finally awake, my dear. Do you think it was all a nasty dream? Katrina's voice nearly trembled... *''Katrina:'' I thought you were murdered years ago by dark witches. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' No, I am in charge of the dark witches after replacing Serilda using deception, and I'' am in charge of controlling the Horseman, ordered by my mighty master. *Katrina:'' But we found your corpse! Lady Van Tassel smiled and giggled like a psychopath. * Lady Van Tassel: It was your maid, Sarah. I always thought she was useless... but turns out she had some use after all, so I burned her after soaking her with olive. I also summoned Mary Wells as a ghost to brake Ichabod's trust on you, but to make her obey, I tortured her fiercely and I cut out her tongue, so that she would not speak of truth and blamed everything on you. Ah, you seemed to of realized that. It was me, Katrina, the author of all your pain. Fumed with anger, Katrina forgot her fear and eventually, her eyes widened in anger. *''Katrina: W-who are you?!'' *''Lady Van Tassel:'' You really think I am Mary Archer? No, Archer is a mask. My true family name is Preston. *''Katrina:'' Preston?! Katrina never heard of that name so she was surprised. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Once, we were members of a beloved family in Salem, but we were driven out and ceased from history. My grandmother died by hanging after your grandmother died by hanging as well. However, my grandmother died of pure false conviction, while your grandmother died because of her pact with the Devil thus should take the blame! *''Katrina:'' That is not true! You lie! *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Silence! Who is telling this story anyway?! *(paused) *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Very well. Where were we? Ah, yes, after being driven away from Salem, my mother, me and my sister lived inside a barn not far from here, but one day, when my father died, we were driven out once again by the landlord we served for many years. Everyone in Tarrytown shunned us because they suspected that my mother was a witch... but she taught her daughters well while we lived as outcast in the woods. She died after a year, because I had learned everything I need from her so that I didn't need her... and therefore, I secretly poisoned her. My sister and I remained there as refugees and away from the mad crowd, until one day... while gathering firewood, we cross our path with Solomon Kent. Flashes back to the time before Kent was sealed in the Purgatory, as Kent ran in terror within the woods, he saw the Preston sisters holding some firewood. Kent hushed to them and wanted them to be quiet, but one of the girls, none other than Mary Preston, '''who will be Lady Van Tassel years later', had snapped the only branch in her hand, making the noise. Her sister threw the branches away and fled in terror.'' Hearing the noise, Kent was horrified of being exposed and then he went hiding, but it was too late. He was then sealed by a young Alfred Knapp and his companions. The treacherous girl saw everything with cold, vacant and bitter looks from her eyes. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' At this point, I am a more reliable "witness" than Ichabod. I saw everything, and I did not care who his Sarah was. He cried the name before his imprisonment. Did he really take a walk in the forest as people alleged? No, he was hiding from a vengeful coven. Did your mother ever tell you about this? I guess she did not. Kent was hiding from members from a white coven which Knapp was one of them, and he was sealed. I saw that and then, at that moment, I began to offer my soul to Moloch. *''Katrina: Moloch?'' *''Lady Van Tassel:'' He is my master - our master, and he is one behind the Horseman. I became his instrument - being one of the many. I planned to raise the Horseman of Death from the hell and gave him a mortal body. His mortal avatar is Abraham Van Brunt... *''Katrina: Abraham? What have you done to him?'' *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Not much, we just killed him and made him into the Horseman, and I shall present you to him as his prize. He deserves as long as he cuts down Crane, who is a great threat to our master. I told you that I offered my soul to Moloch, so that he would raise the Horsemen and monsters in Purgatory to avenge me! Meanwhile, Betsy Ross had successfully snuck into the cottage and overheard everything from Lady Van Tassel. She could not hide her shock hearing all of this. *''Katrina:'' Avenge you? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' AGAINST VAN GARRET! That landlord showed no mercy and left us to starve, and Balthus Van Tassel with his cruel and hypocritical woman and his daughter who stole our home. That's why I seduced him with no cost. The easiest part was the first. To enter your house as your mother's sick-nurse and put her body into the grave, and my own into the marriage bed. *''Katrina:'' (shocked) What...?! *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Hmm, that was only the beginning. However, it was not easy to secure my legacy. That widow had to go, of course... and that servant Masbeth... and just then that silly midwife, Beth Killian, saw my work and told me about it as a secret. She told me right in front of her husband, what a goose! (laughed) Ha, so, another job for the Horseman to chop their whole family down... but the lust was delivered to Reverend Steenwyck by my power so that he will not give out my secret. Notary James Hardenbrook and that drunken Magistrate Phillipse were both cowards and feared for the same fate, so I managed to silence them with blackmail, and later I made sure the Horseman had chopped Hardenbrook down to secure my secrets. As for your neighbor, Dr. Lancaster, his silence was exchanged by another threat. He would not give out a word or I would undercover his complicity and horny affairs with that very same maid I killed to fake my death. *''Katrina:'' Yes, and then you had everything now. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' No, you had everything, my dear! According to your father's will, you will be the new Lady Van Tassel after his death. Nevertheless, I'll get everything after you die... along with the child in your belly... Die with my awful step-grandson... Die with the bad seed of Ichabod Crane! *''Katrina:'' You will not harm it! I will not allow this! *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Yes, I will. I have no child anyway, and even if I have, I will sacrifice it if necessary. Thanks to me, your husband deserted you and your unborn child, breaking your family apart. Oh, speak of family, my sister, by the way... sadly passed away... because of me. Surprise, right? (smiled sadistically) '' Just as Lady Van Tassel was talking with pride in her eyes, Betsy had found a large hammer. She later snuck behind her and tried to punch her head with the hammer.'' *''Katrina:'' You mean... you killed your own sister? Your only family!? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' She brought it on herself... (turned back suddenly to scare Betsy, as the lighting flashed once again) because she got the nerve to stand against me alongside you people! With horror, Betsy threw away the hammer and collapsed onto the ground. Katrina stood up immediately as Lady Van Tassel laughed out sadistically and pushed both Betsy and Katrina out to face the Horseman.'' *''Lady Van Tassel: Welcome, Betsy Ross. You've come at the right time to give him your head. The Horseman comes, and tonight he comes for you! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! *''Betsy: You will not win! I heard everything! People will know your ugly heart!'' *''Lady Van Tassel: No, they won't.'' Act 4 Betsy's note made Ichabod finally know the truth, know the devious plan of Lady Van Tassel, and he and Knapp rode the coach fiercely towards the cottage just as the wind blows and the Horseman arrived before them. Meanwhile, Lady Van Tassel was waiting outside the cottage and gloating of her success, as Katrina wept in tears and Betsy yelled to the wicked witch in disgust. Both Katrina and Betsy were tied up by Lady Van Tassel. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' My stepdaughter, I will hand your soul to Death and now you will be his. As for the little monster in your womb, well, it shall turn into a deformed flesh soaked in a puddle of blood... nothing more than that. It will not make it to see the next sunrise. *''Katrina:'' Please, have mercy! You can take me, but PLEASE leave my child alone! *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Never, Katrina, I will not leave this little beast on earth to live for he will fight against us! You must all die so that I can find solace! Now, enough fun and games. Prepare to die. *''Betsy:'' Silence... You made me disgusted. You are so sick and twisted. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Oh, really? I am not sick. I have succeeded. Your death will be painful, Betsy Ross, and you might only remembered to be the tailor who sewed the first American flag... unless I kill you, burn that flag down and erase the existence of the new republic. After that, you will be erased from history and no one will know you. The British might of lost the war, but we don't. Just then, the Horseman of Death had arrived, riding his horse, and his axe was holding on his right hand. Lady Van Tassel grabbed the pregnant Katrina and pulled her nearer. Katrina watched her stepmother's smiling face in sheer horror and Lady Van Tassel planned to tease her stepdaughter before she handed her over to Death. '' *Lady Van Tassel:'' Here he comes just as we speak. Now, behold, the Horseman of Death! (to Horseman as he came near and stopped) I have fulfilled my contract! Katrina is for you alongside one more head... (suddenly noticed Ichabod and Knapp's carriage went towards them) *''Ichabod:'' (riding the carriage) Lady Van Tassel, get your hands off my wife! *''Lady Van Tassel:'' ... I mean, two more heads. The carriage stopped and Ichabod went off the carriage before Knapp did so. They both stood 6 meters away from Lady Van Tassel and glared at her. *''Lady Van Tassel: I guess it will be three more heads.'' (to Ichabod & Knapp) Don't you dare come closer or I will kill them all! *''Katrina:'' (to Ichabod) Run! Why did you come here, Ichabod? She is dangerous! *''Ichabod:'' I am sorry, Katrina. I am going to fix this, but first I will save you from certain death. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Look at him, a loving husband! (whispered to Katrina) Did you tell him about the child? He did not know he will be a father, did he? *''Katrina:'' (to Lady Van Tassel) I understand. It is useless to beg for your mercy. I will not beg anymore. I would curse the first day you arrived at Sleepy Hollow. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' (giggled) Good luck! (yelled to Ichabod) Nice work you do, Ichabod, to send your soul straight to the cold grasp of Death! You relieved me from the certain stress of searching you. *''Ichabod:'' Release her! I am the man you want! *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Yes, you are. I am sorry that I did not managed to kill you when I possessed a nurse and snuck into the wounded camp yesterday, but today, at this time... I will. (To the Horseman) Take him down. *''Ichabod:'' I will deal with the Horseman and you deal with Lady Van Tassel, Knapp. *''Knapp:'' Oh, be careful. Mind your heads. The Horseman rushed to Ichabod and started to attack him. Ichabod took out his rifle and shot the Hessian down from the horse. As the Horseman fell on the ground, Ichabod observed carefully to the monster lied in front of him. Suddenly, the Horseman stood up once again and ran towards Ichabod. Ichabod started to run and find his chance to fight back. Meanwhile, Knapp ran towards Lady Van Tassel, but he was stopped when she used the lightning and scorched a tree, making it fall and burned down. Knapp was blocked by the burning trunk and could not move forward. He watched in horror seeing Lady Van Tassel take out a rifle from her pocket. *''Lady Van Tassel: One step forward and I will slaughter them!'' Greatly depressed, Knapp could not do anything but stand there and watch as Ichabod and the Horseman fought fiercely. At their battle, Ichabod cut the Horseman with his sword but was shocked that the monster was immune to it. Ichabod dodged the attack and punched the Hessian's face, but could not beat down his mask. They struggle fiercely and they both tried to overpower their respective enemy until suddenly... *Bang!* ...a gunshot was fired and Ichabod's left leg was hit by the bullet. Wounded, Ichabod almost knelt onto the ground due to the injury. However, the Horseman seized the chance... '''and chopped Ichabod's chest with the axe, fatally wounding him even further.' *Knapp: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' It did not take long to make Knapp realize who ambushed Ichabod in such an ugly way. To Knapp's anger, horror and disgust, he found out that the person who ambushed Ichabod was Lady Van Tassel with Sutton's rifle in her hand. She laughed out maniacally. *''Lady Van Tassel: DIE, ICHABOD CRANE, DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' *''Katrina: No! Ichabod!'' *''Betsy: Lady Van Tassel! What have you done?! Do you think it was FAIR!?'' *''Lady Van Tassel: Hmm, you are so annoying. And now, Betsy, it's your turn...'' With sheer terror and despair, Betsy Ross closed her eyes and began to accept her fate. *''Betsy:'' (thought) Sorry, General Washington, I tried... but sometimes no matter how you try, evil will still win in the end. There is no hero. In this world, monsters win... Suddenly, a blue lightning had hit beside Lady Van Tassel, making her to stop. Lady Van Tassel angrily turned her head with a glare, and she found '''Grace Dixon' standing beside her. Grace then slashed another bolt at Death as he was about to give his final blow to Ichabod.'' *''Grace: Lady Van Tassel, we are sick of you! You are now under arrest.'' *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Darn it... This is not over! Lady Van Tassel was forced to step aside and retreated, leaving Death on the battlefield. Grace managed to cut off the ropes that tied Katrina and Betsy, freeing them. At the battlefield, seizing the chance given by Grace when she interfered, Ichabod used his final breath he had to fight back. After a slash like lightning, Ichabod managed to defeat Death... by slashing of his head. Now headless and powerless, Death was forced to stop. The two lied down at the same time, and their blood coming from their corpses had mixed together. *''Katrina: No! Ichabod!'' Katrina rushed to her husband to heal his wound, but it was too late. Katrina wept sadly as she watched her husband pass away, but then she had an idea. To revive Ichabod, Katrina used a special spell to preserve Ichabod's soul, since she had foreseen the second Witness shall appear 230 years later and so Ichabod will revive at that point in time. When finishing her spell, Katrina heard Ichabod whispering to her. *''Ichabod:'' Katrina... I am sorry... If we meet in our afterlife, I will cherish you... more than... ever... and fix all of this I had made... *''Katrina:'' (tears coming down her cheeks) No, Ichabod, I should apologize... I had something I haven't told you, just one... more... thing. You saw me preparing the tincture, did you not? I am telling you that I am now with... (Ichabod stopped breathing.) your child. Katrina did not speak further, as she felt that Ichabod stopped breathing. His hands was still warm and Katrina desperately grabbed it to stop it from getting cold. Even if knowing Ichabod would come back from death, the loss still hurt Katrina deeply and she looked up the sky and cried out loudly to the sky. The thunder boomed and a huge rain poured down as she shouted out. *''Katrina: ICHABOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Act 5 (final) Months ago... Not everyone is unaware of Katrina's pregnancy like Ichabod. Katrina told this to her best friend, Abigail Adams, months ago. They were close friends, and Katrina was also a midwife to Mrs. Adams. On that day, Mrs. Adams prepared two glass cups of berry juice and blessed Katrina. The cups were decorated with flower patterns and was the favorite of the future First Lady. *''Abigail:'' To you, Katrina... the soon to be mother. I'm so thrilled for you to experience the joys of motherhood, as I have. Ichabod is going to be the happiest man alive. That is, until he meets the little "monster". At that time, both of the women were unaware the tragedy that would happen months later... Back to present... The flashback was over, so was the happiness. After the Revolutionary War was over, the deceased Ichabod Crane was honored as a martyr. A funeral was held. Robbed in her black cloth and with tears in her eyes, Katrina stood silently in front of Ichabod's coffin, and so did John and Abigail Adams, along with many others. Thomas Jefferson, who had just returned from Virginia, held a speech mourning Ichabod's death, and he, among others, planned to bury Ichabod inside a lake and the Hessian far away from the town (in another lake) to prevent curses. A splash of water was made and Ichabod Crane, with his coffin, was buried underneath the water. People who was once helped by Crane all wept and even cried out. At this point, Katrina felt that her husband was indeed a hero. At night, when everyone was gone, John and Abigail Adams, Betsy, Knapp and Katrina had come to salvage the coffin out from the water and planned to bury him in another place under Washington's secret command. They found a underground cave beside the lake and then buried Ichabod inside it. After the work was done, Katrina told her friends some horrific news. *''Katrina:'' I have to leave here now. My stepmother had taken many of my coven sisters, and she will not let me go. I must head to Fredericks Manor quickly. *''Betsy:'' No, Katrina, if you go, we will not be sure when exactly you will return. *''Knapp:'' Katrina's right, Betsy. Lady Van Tassel is still out there getting away with her crimes, and we need to prevent her from harming us. Besides the founding fathers and the corpse of Ichabod, Katrina is the first we need to protect... Katrina, go to Fredericks Manor and stay there. You will be safe. Katrina nodded and immediately went away. She disappeared into the darkness. Abigail Adams turned back and told Reverend Knapp about a plan. *''Knapp:'' Are you really...? *''Abigail:'' I had found out who the murderer that preformed the Hanged Man is... and only you can help me to stop the killer. The killer she referred came from this episode - LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Hanged Man, where a nameless killer emerged to kill poor individuals by cutting their neck and hanging them upside down. Inspired by Benjamin Franklin, Abigail Adams had realized that the killer might be an artist. After years of investigation, she had discovered that the killer was the corrupt artist, '''James Colby', who was driven out from Washington's party years ago.'' The next day, Abigail Adams used herself as a bait to lure Colby into killing her. Colby prepared his unfinished painting beside him, and tied Abigail Adams' hand after forcing her to sit in a chair. He pulled out a razor from his pocket and grinned evilly. *''Colby:'' You will be my finest work, Mrs. Adams. Just as Colby raised his razor and attempted to slash Mrs. Adams' throat, Knapp went inside with his crucifix. He showed it to Colby and yelled out a spell loudly. Under the influence of the spell, Colby collapse on the floor in pain and looked at Abigail Adams in sheer hate. *''Abigail:'' Your murder rampage is over, Mr. Colby. The spell was finished and Colby disappeared. Then, he appeared on his unfinished self-portrait, sitting in his chair and drawing. After sealing Colby, Abigail Adams quickly wrote something down on a note and hide it inside a secret place within her drawer. *''Abigail:'' Katrina, if one day you returned this place, fate will let you see this and you will know the truth... After defeating Colby, Knapp had managed to preserve the head of Horseman of Death and buried it carefully somewhere... However, unbeknownst to all, Katrina could hardly return. Hours before Colby's defeat, Katrina was walking along at the street in the dark night when suddenly, a painful feeling had came from her stomach. Katrina was forced to stop and soon realized what was happening. *''Katrina:'' No, not now... Suddenly, four hooded figures had appeared and surrounded Katrina with hostile feelings coming from their eyes. They are Four who Speaks as One, to Katrina's shock. *''Katrina:'' You? You have come for me, too? You are my friends! *''Sister 1:'' No more. *''Sister 2:'' Your stepmother wanted us to know... *''Sister 3:'' ... the exact place where you buried Ichabod... *''Sister 4:'' ... after transferring his body. *''Katrina:'' I do not know what you are talking about. I will never tell you! *''The Four:'' So be it. Before the Four attempted to attack Katrina, a mist suddenly appeared. It was a transportation spell that Katrina cast, and then she managed to transported herself... to Fredericks Manor. Before she left, she heard Lady Van Tassel taunting her... *''Lady Van Tassel: DEAR KATRINA... YOU SHALL HAVE A REUNION WITH YOUR HUSBAND... IN HELL.'' Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow by Officer Candy Apple Episode 10 - Reunion To be continued... Afterwords *''From Officer Candy Apple: Ironic, right? The title is meant to be ironic. The brief reunion resulted in Ichabod's death and the couple's separations for more than 200 years, but don't worry, our hero will one day return back from the death. This is perhaps the saddest episode I have ever written, and whenever I looked at what Lady Van Tassel did, I felt really sick, and unfortunately, she will not be killed yet. She is far away from her death. Whatever will happen in the next episode will be Katrina's ultimate nightmare.'' **''I am grateful for my friends from CIS Productions to recommending my storyline in recent episodes, really. Thanks for your support!'' **''Now, my friends outside CIS, please be sure to read LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine and the trailer of the upcoming new story arc, LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc! They are BOTH FANTASTIC! Thank you very much!'' **''Also, the introduction of upcoming crossover is ready!'' **''By the way, the CIS Productions had received a new guy! Let's give a warm welcome to DiabloVil. I am waiting for him to take part in our works! :)'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga